


Mist In the Air

by TheWolfMaiden



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Friendship, Mordred - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfMaiden/pseuds/TheWolfMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in a fall morning, Mordred finds something that he wants to show Anrya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mist In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Mordred arrives in Camelot for the first time, in the episode The Beginning of the End. The Mordred in my story is the younger one, not the older version.

"Anrya, wake up!" Mordred's whispered excitement pierces my dreams. "Anrya!" I slowly blink my eyes open to find Mordred, already fully dressed and wide awake, standing next to my bed.

"Mordred, what are doing up so early?" I ask incredulously.

"I want to show you something!"

"Can't it wait until later?"

"No!" Mordred tugs on my hand. "Anrya, please come! Put your cloak on." His blue eyes are wide and hopeful. I sigh.

"All right, you win." I throw back my sheets and get out of bed. Walking over to my grey-blue cloak, I sling it over my shoulders and follow Mordred outside.

"Come on!" Mordred takes my hand and we race through camp, towards the forest.

*** 

Getting to the forest's edge Mordred slows a little, taking care not to lead us into any bramble patches or tripping over fallen branches. The cool breeze pulls on our cloaks, causing the edges to ripple. Mordred grips my hand tighter, sending warmth through my body as we break through the trees. Facing us is a massive waterfall, cascading down the cliff, creating a deep pool at the bottom. The morning sun shines through the leaves of the autumn trees, giving the stones shining with water tints of burgundy, gold, and orange. An eagle calls from up high, casting a shadow over the rushing water. Rainbow coloured fish leap and dance in the spray. A breeze blows over the crests of the cerulean water, tossing mist into my face as my hair streams behind me. I turn around to look at Mordred, his blue eyes the same colour as the waterfall.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"Oh, Mordred, it's wonderful!" I say as I throw my arms around him. "Thank you." He is smiling now as I pull away.

"Thank you even for waking you up so early?" I laugh.

"Well..."


End file.
